Dark Moon
by Misaki CHAN118
Summary: Una antigua profecía, anuncia que en el destino de un hanyou, se encontrara una luna de sangre y una noche trágica. Adv: Muerte de personajes Mes del Terror ¡Siéntate!


**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_El presente one-shot, es parte del Mes del Terror en el foro ¡Siéntate! _**

_**/topic/84265/97819586/1/**_

_**%%%**_

_**Dark Moon**_

Oscuridad, en ese lugar solo había oscuridad, y un profundo y nauseabundo olor a sangre y cadáver...

Ese día había comenzado de la manera más normal, todos estaban tranquilos excepto una persona, Inuyasha, tenía un fuerte presentimiento rondando su interior, sentía que algo iba a suceder, y no tenía idea de que era, su sangre se helaba al intentar averiguar que era, así que, sin prestarle atención siguió su camino.

Se dirigirán a una aldea, donde se rumoraba estaba escondido Naraku, impulsados por el deseo de averiguar si los rumores eran ciertos o no emprendieron camino hacia la aldea, la noche llego y no había pistas de Naraku, o de alguna aldea existente en ese lugar, ¿Sería acaso una trampa?, el lugar se veía viejo y descuidado, se escuchaban ruidos, pero pensaban que era normal.

El grupo sin pensarlo mucho decidió armar un campamento y pasar la noche ahí, todo transcurría con tranquilidad, Sango, Miroku y Shippō ya estaban dormidos, sin embargo, un sentimiento albergaba y aterraba el corazón de Kagome, tenía el presentimiento de que la observaban, además de que Inuyasha misteriosamente había desaparecido.

_"¿Habrá ido a ver a Kikyo?, lo dudo, sus serpientes caza almas no están por aquí, entonces ¿Dónde está?"_

Mientras Kagome meditaba la situación, un estruendoso sonido la obligo a salir de su ensoñación, ese había sido un grito, sin dudarlo mucho se dispuso a correr al lugar del cual provenía el sonido, y lo que escena que presencio la dejo completamente paralizada.

-Por fin llegas, creí que tendría que esperar hasta la próxima luna llena – Renegó una mujer de aspecto joven y malicioso, portaba un kimono negro y rojo con un obi dorado y tenía un cabello color rojo sangre.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Dijo con un dejo de miedo y estupefacción Kagome -Y ¿qué quieres?

-Te refieres a esto-Dijo mientras señalaba a Inuyasha –Solo cumplo con el destino de él, pero descuida que la siguiente eres tú.

Inuyasha se encontraba herido, y estaba en medio de una estrella de cinco puntas, en el suelo se encontraba un círculo rojo y dentro de este miles de símbolos junto con la estrella. Inuyasha se veía realmente mal y Kagome no comprendía que es lo que ocurría ahí.

-Oh, ni pienses en escapar querida, te aseguro que la diversión apenas comenzara- Decía la mujer, Kagome había empezado a correr cuando unas sogas en los pies la detuvieron.

-Inuyasha, levántate y despierta el hechizo de la luna-Ordenaba con voz macabra la mujer, Inuyasha se levanto y al instante sus ojos se volvieron rojos, Kagome noto como empezó a correr y se aterro, hacia esa dirección se encontraba el campamento.

-Oh no, tu no vas a ningún lado, el ya vendrá por ti-Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Kagome no sabía qué hacer, solo escuchaba gritos desgarradores y aspiraba el fuerte olor de la sangre en el aire.

Empezó a correr y sus pasos fueron detenidos al escuchar un gruñido cercano, volteo y frente a ella estaba Inuyasha, con unos ojos rojos y sangre en todo su traje, atemorizada empezó a correr, solo para reprimir un sollozo, en cuanto llego al campamento pudo apreciar la masacre que había sido cometida, quería gritar, pero no podía, su voz se había esfumado.

-No estés sorprendida, tú sufrirás lo mismo que ellos

No necesitaba voltear para saber de quién era esa voz, sabía lo que le iba a ocurrir y sinceramente no pensaba postergarlo más.

_"Lo lamento, Sango, Shippō, Miroku, no puedo seguir"_

Y con ese pensamiento cayó de rodillas, dispuesta a morir por la mano de su amado. Sintió un liquido espeso correr por su costado, junto con miles de cuchillas clavadas en su cuerpo, y finalmente, tessaiga se encontraba incrustada en su corazón.

Una sonrisa macabra se formo en el rostro de la mujer, disfrutando de ese espectáculo, admirando como poco a poco, por cada gota derramada, la luna se teñía de sangre.

_**%%%**_

_**¿Qué les parece?, recuerden dejar reviews diciéndome su opinión.**_

_**Y por sobre todas las cosas pasen por el foro que es increíble.**_

_**/forum/Siéntate/84265/**_

* * *

_Bueno este es un parentesís, para las que siguen mi historia "Primera Vez", no me maten pero es que la inspiración me llego para hacer el one-shot, pero descuiden que el capítulo lo subo mañana._

_Espero no se molesten :)_

* * *

**_Nos leemos luego_**

**_Adios_**


End file.
